


what i'm worth

by kingmicky101



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Go to bed, MT Prompto Argentum, Self-Worth Issues, barcodes, drunk prompto, dumb fic, dumb shit, oof, welcome to the dumb bitch hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmicky101/pseuds/kingmicky101
Summary: it's graduation night, prompto is drunk, and wonders how much he's worth. the solution? scan himself at the nearest all night quick-stop of course!





	what i'm worth

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this turns out ok he just drunk boi.  
> sorry for any grammatical errors. and bad writing i am tired :0

it was graduation night, and Prompto had just left the party drunk and giggling. noctis had left hours ago. poor guy had an image as the prince to uphold so staying at a party getting drunk until 2am was not a great way to start his adult life.  
but now, that left Prompto alone with his thoughts. He began wondering about his worth and what he meant to people...to Noct  
and his brain in all its drunk genius supplied him with a quick fix answer!  
'Why don't I just scan myself and find out!' he thought and so off he went to the all-night quick stop he went through the store and grabbed several things so as not to look suspicious.....plus he was pretty hungry. he was now giggling as he raced over to self check out...'hehe SELF check out' and started scanning his items and just before he put through the last 2 items. a can of ebony for iggy and a fishing magazine for Noct. he quickly shoved his wrist over the machine's scanner and heard the telltale beep of an item being scanned  
he had to admit he was excited. but when he looked at the item scanned he felt sad, and once again, in a stroke of drunk genius he ran from the store leaving his items on the side. and while sobbing ran to the nearest payphone (he left his in Noct's car) and dialled Noctis. when he finally picked up Prompto instantly began crying and yelling about something incoherently. and then after a while, he began to calm down Noct had Iggy on his way to pick him up so he decided a nap would be great.

When Prompto awoke he had a terrible headache and a stupid dumb prince in his face with the worst grin ever that spelt out his doom '.......what did I do last night?'  
he asked... might as well get it over and done with  
'ooh nothing just called me at 3:15am crying about being worth more than a and I quote 'stupid fucking all night gas station hot dooooooooog not even the spicy one the plain stale bun monstrosity with more mustard than a bottle OF mustard' then you started sobbing real bad asking me if I thought that's all you were worth. had to reassure you of course not and you finally listened when I said you were worth at least a 12 pack of ebony deluxe it was hilarious dude....but uh. serious, what brought that on? you ok?' Prompto was red he was so damn embarrassed ......but also wow a 12 pack of ebony deluxe? that's like 2320 gil on special.....what can he say shit was expensive...  
'eh drunk stuff, who knows what goes on in this head. remember the time with Gladio where i-' he was cut off by Noctis loudly squawking and throwing his hands over Prompto's mouth blushing 'no one needs a reminder of what your brain comes up with drunk! ok ok so you were drunk and I shouldn't question it. got it!.....hey wanna play kings night while we wait for breakfast?' phew. that was an easy save.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry it was dumb. i had drunk prompto wondering how much he was worth stuck in my head for weeks and finally wrote the first bullshit thing that came to mind :/ not a good fic my dudes


End file.
